


Kindness

by FabulousPotatoSister



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousPotatoSister/pseuds/FabulousPotatoSister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Waaaah this is so late af</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You were just an ordinary person. You had a stable job, had a nice group of friends, enough money for a rented house, enough money for food, and even a handsome crush. Nothing spectacular happened in your life, just little natural phenomena like crazy lightning or eight-tipped Japanese maple leaves.  
But today, you were going to do an amazing feat of kindness that would change the life of one of the most influential people in America.  
You just didn’t know it yet.  
… .  
It was a sunny Friday morning. You had just woken up and brushed your (h/c) hair, put on your uniform, put on your flats, and walked out the door. You loved the feeling of sunlight on your face-it reminded you of your childhood home, a place you’d always cherish for the rest of your life.  
But enough of that-time to get to work.  
You smile widely at your neighbors, and they smile back. You hail a taxi, and climb in, still cheerful.  
You had no idea what was coming.   
The car suddenly screeched to a halt. You yelped and nearly punched the driver.  
“What the hell are you doing?” you asked sharply, unlocking the door. The driver shrugged apologetically.  
“Sorry, miss,” he said, pointing at the road. “I had to stop-look at all that crap, miss! You’ll have to get out.”  
You stuffed a wad of bills into the driver’s hand, grumbling curses. Your perfectly normal day had been ruined, and you knew just why.  
“I will rule!” screeched a voice, making you jump. “I will destroy! I will kill!”   
A black car was turned over and on fire. You could hear groaning sounds coming from it, and you felt an irresistible urge to just help. You had been a very enthusiastic girl scout when you were younger. You didn’t garner a lot of awards, but you loved to help, and now was a great time to show it.  
You rushed to the car, ignoring the bystanders’ calls of protest and complaint. A thin filament wrapped around your leg, but it didn’t hinder you. The creepy voice called out again, this time yelling about carnage and death.   
It was really getting annoying, but you finally noticed that creature that had been yelling.  
It looked like a large mass of…wires?  
It wasn’t doing much damage. The wires just seemed to seep into the ground, but it caused mini earthquakes. Some were so strong it knocked people over-like a seismic shock.  
You grabbed on the car handle and pulled. It didn’t give way on the first try, but you were making it. Progress. Just small steps… small steps.   
“Come on!” you said to the door. “Get-off-al-ready!”  
The car door gave way and the man-who looked like he’d been stuck in there for quite a while-groaned. You pulled him out, and you seemed to notice the filament around your leg grow tighter. Still, it wasn’t a problem, and you hauled the man slowly but surely to the sidewalk. Some other bystanders tried to help you, but you brushed them off, saying “it’s none of your business”.   
You whipped out your phone and dialled 911, forgetting to press the call button afterward. You hastily explained your situation to the police officer, who said they’d come in a while, and you gave a sigh of relief.  
The man had an eyepatch, but it was misplaced. You arranged it carefully, ignoring the scars that covered his eye.  
The police came, but instead of taking you with him as a witness, they dragged you back to your apartment and slammed the door. How rude!  
You had no idea.  
… . .  
"Sir, are you alright?" a red-headed agent asked, clearly concerned. Nick Fury brushed it off calmly, and issued one order.  
"Find that girl."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah this is so late af
> 
> Enjoy!

Life wasn’t very interesting anymore.

It had been nearly a year since you saved the enigmatic man with the eye patch. Your friends and your crush (who was now your boyfriend) had taken to calling him ‘Mister Pirate’, but you thought that was the most offensive thing ever and declined to comment. Besides, there were no pirates in the twenty-first century.

You fell back into your normal schedule that day, yet you gained a few stares and catcalls. Others loved you, most didn’t really. You couldn’t see why— you had saved someone’s life from a weird wire alien that wanted to kill everyone. It was supposed to be something to be proud of.

Except that it really wasn’t something to be proud of.

A week after, you had cursed your impulsiveness to help others, and told yourself that it was a stupid mistake to help that man; you should have been just a bystander. With all the heroes that roamed the city frequently, like Captain America and Iron Man, you wouldn’t have been needed. They would have come to the rescue instead of you.

And they did. In the hours after the monster ravaged the street, Earth’s Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers, came. You had been hiding in your apartment watching the battle after those _rude_ policemen dragged you inside. The Filament (was that what you were calling it now? It seemed quite weird) went down pretty quickly for something that was causing earthquakes. You don’t know how Iron Man did it, but he did.

You had taken a bath afterwards. With the warm shower water running down your face, you found it easier to forget the thoughts that littered your mind.

While sitting on your couch, watching reruns of a random show, your ankle began to sting. You rubbed it absentmindedly. It was red and sore and didn’t look very good, but you could manage. You had gone through worse anyway.

Then everything went back to normal. You had wrapped a bandage around your sort-of injured ankle and told yourself repeatedly that everything would be fine.

You landed a date with your crush (which, again, was now your boyfriend—also, his name was Edgar), you got a promotion, and you gained 10 new followers on Tumblr. Everything seemed to be going smoothly.

And boy, it was _boring_.

You wanted action. You didn’t want to repeat the same things again and again every day. And unlike Stanley from _the Stanley Parable,_ you didn’t love it and you were not having a whale of a time. No sir.

And now back to the present.

“Edgar, stop,” you mumble, and begin working on your computer again. With a promotion comes a whole lot more responsibility… and you had forgotten about that. Edgar didn’t seem to care much, though. He loved distracting you, leaving kisses down your collarbone and tickling you.

“Nope,” he said, and put his head on your head. “What’re you doing?”

“ _Working_ ,” you half-snarled, swatting his head away.

Edgar whined and padded off, possibly to get a mug of tea or something. You sighed heavily and continued tapping away at your keyboard.

“You should sleep.” You could hear Edgar pour some liquid into a glass. He sounded concerned, more so than usual. “It’s eleven already. My hero needs her beauty sleep so she can save more people.” He set down the cup next to you.

You giggled. “That was almost a year ago, Edgar. I haven’t saved a single person since.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “You never know!”

You closed your laptop and placed it on your table. You got the cup of tea and took a sip. Chamomile, as usual—Edgar sure did know what you wanted.

Soon you began to feel drowsy. You laid your head against the back of the sofa and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

. . . . .

Your alarm was annoying.

Somehow, when you opened your eyes, you were already in your bed. The lovely ceiling design that you and Edgar painted when you moved in greets you, a picture of a sky in the early morning, with the birds fleeting about.

Edgar was _such_ a romantic.

Unaware of what really was going on, and in a morning haze, your ankle began to sting again.

Your mind went into panic mode as you remembered you had forgotten to bandage your ankle last night. You jumped out of bed and raced towards the bathroom to get a roll of gauze. You hurriedly wrapped your ankle, but it refused to stop stinging. You hissed. Today was not going to be a good day.

With your ankle still hurting and your head spinning, you decided that you would have coffee to take the edge off the pain. Once you were sitting on your sofa with a cup of coffee, you wondered, _where the hell was Edgar?_ He would normally be the one to brew you a certain caffeinated drink.

Lost in your thoughts again, you barely registered your doorbell ringing. Your pain-addled mind only recognized it when the ringing became more desperate. You got on your feet, still holding your cup tightly, and opened the door to see…

  1. _Oh my god_.



The man you had saved.

He looked cleaner, and if not, a bit weary. He had a small smile on his face, and his black coat swished around his feet like a blanket of black roses. You instantly became self-conscious, thinking of how horrible you must have looked. You had just woken up a few minutes ago, and so your hair must have looked like a mess.

“May I come in?” he asked. You nodded, your mouth still agape. You looked behind him to see a few official looking men in well-ironed black suits.

He looked at the men and motioned for them to come in. You moved out of the way and watched as they closed your front door and placed some sort of apparatus on your doorknob. You don’t know what that did.

One of the shorter men broke away from the small group and began investigating your living room. He was turning over everything, and you got worried fairly quickly. What if they broke something?

The man with the black coat ( _holy shit he was actually here_ ) had already taken a seat on your grey armchair. You took a seat on your sofa. He must’ve caught your worried look because he said,

“Don’t worry, these agents are doing the best they can not to try and destroy your home. All they’re looking for is traces of the Filament. For all you know, it could’ve followed you here.”

“W-what?” you spluttered. “That… thing? Here? No. It could’ve never followed me here! I…”

“Your nose, Miss [Last Name],” he said, and you raised you hand towards the sensitive appendage. It came back bright red.

“Oh my god,” you whispered, and then he was holding a handkerchief, offering it to you. You took it and dabbed your nose a bit too quickly. You could still feel your nose dripping.

How did he know your name…?

He sighed. “I’m Director Nick Fury, of SHIELD. You know who we are— in fact, Edgar Garcia is one of our top agents.”

What? Your boyfriend was working for this man? He was working for… for… oh man you felt dizzy.

“I’ve come here to thank you. Personally,” he said, and he was suddenly sitting beside you, helping you keep yourself upright. You felt like you were being separated from your body, your ankle burning.

One of Mr. Fury’s agents ran some sort of scanner over you, and it ended up beeping.

“She’s positive, sir. It’s inside her.”

_It’s inside me? What’s inside me?_

All of a sudden, all you saw was the ceiling. You felt yourself being carried, and then everything went black.

. . . . .

When you came to, everything was so white-washed that you thought you were blind. Your vision focused on a dark speck in the corner of the room—an agent.

He walked towards you and stood over you, making you feel so very small and insignificant. He was tall and actually a bit handsome. He looked a lot friendlier than Mr. Fury.

“What happened to me?” you asked, voice rough from sleep. He frowned and then shook his head.

“Oh, you’re awake, Miss [Last Name].”

“Call me [Name]. I don’t like being formal with people,” you coughed out. He chuckled a bit.

“Well then, I’m Agent Coulson. I would love to be less formal with you, but protocol prevents me from giving you my first name,” he said, the last part sounding so official yet joking.

“Okay then,” you began, squinting, “What happened to me?”

Agent Coulson sighed and looked at the floor for a few seconds before looking at you.

“You remember the Filament, right?” You nodded. “Well, when it grabbed your ankle as you were saving Director Fury, it injected a small part of its DNA code into you, particularly the one that deals with seismic control—you know, making earthquakes— and telekinesis. It also contained an irritant, which is why your ankle has been stinging for the past year. It’s been trying to get your body to accept the new genes. Today, your body tried to reject it.

“Director Fury hopes that with the help of some trained telekinetics, you will be able to master your powers and hopefully, join the Avengers initiative.”

You took in the information like a sponge, taking it all in. Except for the—wait what the—

“Me? Join the Avengers?” you scoffed, still incredulous. “ _No_. That’s ridiculous.”

In that moment, Director Fury walked in the room, coat swishing like an entourage of shadows and a look sterner than a basalt cliff face. He face softened, though, after he saw you lying in bed, with Coulson standing over you.

“You can leave now, Agent Coulson,” he commanded, and Agent Coulson flashed you a smile before leaving.

He was adorable.

Probably best not to say that in Edgar’s face though…

“How are you doing?” he asked, his hands behind his back. You shrugged indifferently.

“With what’s happening, frankly I’m not sure,” you said, feeling a bit out of place. “I’ve been taken to a weird hospital, told that I’m supposed to have some sort of superpowers and that you want me—a lowly office worker—to join the Avengers.”

Mr. Fury nodded. “That’s very true. And we’re not in a ‘weird hospital’, as you say. Can you walk, Miss [Last Name]?”

You nod as well and swing your legs over the bed, get up, and brush yourself off. _No IV,_ you note.

He reaches for a remote on a bedside table and presses a button.

The wall becomes transparent and the first things you see are the clouds.

You’re in the sky.

“We’re flying,” you mutter, then turn to him, a grin on your face. “Where are we?”

“Welcome to the Helicarrier, [Name],” he said. It sounded weird for him to be saying your first name, like how a friend would greet another friend. It sounded so informal.

“I’d like to talk to you about the Avengers initiative…”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask, I WILL continue this, but in another fic that will be longer, better, and look more into the history behind the Filament.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
